A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one, part of one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
Although lithographic apparatus are usually operated in clean rooms, and often flushed with clean air, contamination of the apparatus does occur and, depending on the location and type of contaminant, causes various problems. For example, inorganic contaminants on the mask deriving from the air in the clean room or from manufacture, transportation and storage of the mask can cause localized absorption of the projection beam leading to dose errors and improper imaging of mask features or even printing of marks in what should be blank areas. Particulates on the substrate table can distort the substrate leading to localized focus errors known as hot spots. In addition to the ambient air and the manufacture, etc. of masks and substrates, sources of contamination include resist debris sputtered from the substrate by the projection beam during exposures and mechanical contact between moving parts of the apparatus, which may cause particulates to be dislodged from the contacting surfaces.
To minimize errors caused by contamination, susceptible parts of the apparatus, such as masks, mask tables and substrate tables, optics, are cleaned periodically, for example manually. This generally is a time-consuming task, taking two hours or more to clean a substrate table, for example, which causes undesirable downtime of the apparatus and must be carried out by skilled engineers.